All is Fair in War
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Jane isn't the type to be interested in boards games for too long. A part of me liked that and the other part wanted to rip her intestines out. But if she wanted me to play, fine then I'll give her hell.
1. Chapter 1

All Is Fair in War

Katherine sat at the table with a smirk on her face as she looked onto the chessboard before her. The blond on the other side of the table had a straight face. The perfect mask. Katherine couldn't read her mind, each time she tired Jane would fill her body with pain. Jane's red eyes stared with amusement as Katherine tried to figure out her next move. They both knew that Katherine was bluffing but Jane wanted to watch, to see what would break the confident creature in front of her. Telling the truth that was all Katherine had got.

"I'm waiting."

Katherine looked up and frowned at her. Her brown eyes gleamed with annoyance as she tried to figure out a way to get out of this game. On the board she was clearly losing and it pissed her off. Jane's black knights were after her king and her pawns were just sitting on the side of Jane, mocking her. She let out a fake yawn and stretched,

"I'm bored."

Jane gave her a 'You're pathetic' look but it was quickly replaced with a bored look of her own. Katherine smirked, thinking that she gotten out of Jane's game but she was so wrong.

"Let's play nab the queen." Jane said in a bored tone

Katherine gave her a confused look.

"What kind of game is that?"

Jane stood up and grabbed both the black and the white queens from the table, holding them in each hand.

"It's just like it sounds. We take the queens and see which king comes first." Then Jane looked Katherine in the eyes, "But Katherine…you have two kings. What are you going to do?"

'Two Kings?'

Then she instantly thought of the Salvatore brothers. A smile spread on her face, thinking about seeing them swarm.

"Stefan will be my king in this game."

"What about your knight and queen?"

"Wait a minute, are you just making it up as you go?"

Jane gave an uncharacteristic laugh as she fell back into her seat and gave a look that said keep questioning me and see what will happen. But Katherine kept pushing it.

"What about your knight and queen?" Katherine snapped at her

"Edward is my king, Bella is my queen, and Jacob is my knight." Then she frowned and growled in a deep voice, "Snap at me again and I will snap your neck."

Katherine sat back into her seat, unfazed by Jane's threats.

"Damon is my knight and Elena is my queen. How do we play this game?"

"You're going to kidnap Bella. That is the first step, try not to get caught." She threw the white queen at her and Katherine caught it in her left hand

She looked at her hand and saw the white queen. She looked up and saw Jane holding the black queen by the tip. Jane's eyes showed a gleam of interest and it gave Katherine a bad feeling in the pit in her stomach. Jane looked at her and smiled,

"What about a wager?"

"Wager?"

Jane leaned forward in her chair in her chair and sat her elbows on the table, intertwining her thin fingers together as her red eyes seem to glow brighter. Warning signs went off in Katherine's head but she wasn't get scared off because of this twisted little girl. She wasn't going to back down from this.

"What is the stake?"

"Your life."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my new story. Please review! Peace, love, and chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

All is fair in War

Katherine stared at her with aw. Thinking if the girl before her was serious or was just playing a bad joke. Jane smiled,

"I'm not kidding Katherine. I really want to play this game."

"But with our lives?"

Katherine hated how calm and cool Jane was acting. It annoyed her to no end. Why couldn't this Jane people stay in a kid's place? Jane just sat in her seat and started at the brunette, wanting to she her squirm under her faze. Her mask was still on, but under it there showed annoyances. Jane flexed and unflexed her fingers on the chair's arm, waiting for Katherine's answer and if the woman before her gave the wrong answer than she'll just kill her and find any other play mate.

"I'm starting to get tired of waiting." Jane said in a bored voice, but her red eyes glared icy daggers at Katherine

Katherine wrinkled her face, hating what she was about to say. She jumped up from her chair causing it to fall over. She pointed at Jane and shouted,

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Jane stared at her for a second, and then formed a Chester cat like smile.

"Let's start."

* * *

Forks, Washington

Bella smiled as she layed in a field full of lavender flowers beside her knight in shining armor, Edward. He intertwines his cold rough fingers between her and she smiled even wider.

The sun beating on them as they enjoyed there days of being together. The wedding that was soon coming made Bella nervous but days like this made it all worth it. Edward pushed up and rested on his elbow and stared down at her with his golden eyes.

"Bella." He whispered in a loving voice

She looked up at him and pushed herself up. Kissing his cold lifeless lips and enjoyed every minute of it. Her heart raced as she deepened the kiss but he pulled away. Disappoint crossed her brown eyes as laid back on the soft green grass.

"You know why." He said in a soft voice

She looked away for a second but she could never say mad at him. He was her everything. Her own vampire Romeo.

"Ready to go home?"

"No, I just want to spend a little more time with you."

He gave a chuckle, "We'll be spending the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah." She placed her hand on his cheek and traced his jaw bone with fingers lightly, "Forever."

"Well, well. Look what we got here?"

The lovers snapped their heads towards the voice and saw a woman standing in the field. The woman placed her hands on her hips and smirked as Edward jumped up and stood in a fighting stance in front of Bella. The woman's brown eyes stared with excitement as she, knowing that this was the same breed of vampire Jane was. It would give her a chance to find out how to kill that red eyed bitch.

"So you're Edward. Good."

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Bonnie sighed and smirked as Damon stared her down from the other side of the table. Elena thought it would be fun if they would all go somewhere even thought Stefan wasn't here. Now that she thought about it, it was such a stupid plan. Bonnie pushed herself up from her chair with her face twisted with disgust,

"Bye."

Elena snapped out of her thought and said, "You're leaving so soon."

Bonnie stared at Elena, "You know why."

"I changed Bonnie." Damon said

"Evil like you never change." She growled before walking out of the diner

Elena ran her fingers through her long brown hair, thinking how stupid she was for doing this.

"Damon, I'm sorry."

He leaned back into the seat, "No, it's okay. She still hates me and I don't blame her."

"But…"

"Go after her, she's your friend."

She nodded and jumped up and ran out the door. Leaving Damon to sit alone and think but then a sudden bad feeling filled him. He looked at the door and swore he was a girl with blond hair staring back at him with a smirk. Damon jumped up and ran out into the starless night.

* * *

Elena looked everywhere for Bonnie but couldn't find her. Hopefully Bonnie was safe and not hurt.

"You really need to worry about yourself Elena."

Elena turned around to see a young girl standing by herself. Her red eyes seemed to pierce the darkness around her. The girl wore a black hood which made her look as if she came from a kingdom hearts video game.

"I can feel your fear Gilbert." The girl smile, "It's nice."

She took a step back and turned around to run but when she did the girl was standing there with a dark smile.

'Damn it'

"No you don't!" she heard Damon shout

But the girl placed a hand up and Damon fell hard on the concrete. Her eyes seem to glow ever redder when she turned and looked at Damon who was screaming in pain. Elena looked around to see if she could do something but there was nothing. All a sudden something came flying, hitting the girl in the head and sent her flying sideways. Elena looked from where the thing came from and saw Bonnie standing there with her hands up. Damon coughed as he tried to stand up but failed,

"Damn." He hissed

Bonnie came closer to Elena and stood in front of her with a determined look on her face but all the sudden both Bonnie and Damon's bodies filled up with unspeakable pain. Bonnie fell to the ground and grabbed her head in a failed attempt to stop the pain.

"Elena." Sang the girl, "I'm Jane. Come with me before I kill them both."

* * *

Wow. What's going to happen now? Where's Stefan? But I hope you like it. I want to thank kitkat101859 and Heart-Broken-In-Love for reviews. Peace love and chocolate.


End file.
